Night To Remember
by butimbroken
Summary: Buffy/Angel. PWP. Angel goes after what he wants, his best friend's girlfriend. Re-Uploaded. COMPLETE. AU.


**Alright, Well This Story Has Been Having Some Uploading Issues So Hopefully It'll Stick This Time. Yesh. **

**Buffy And Angel Do Not Exactly Belong To Me But I Do Like To Play With Them From Time To Time. Thank Ya Kayla. And Now... On With The Show.**

Angel had been friends with Riley pretty much since he was born, his first memory involved the two of them playing out in the yard, and almost every other moment and memory of any significance from then on usually had to with him in one way or another. He had always been so sure of the bond they had, that nothing would ever become between that, though there had been many events and people who'd tested that theory, but they managed to always make it through. That was up until the year before when she came into the picture anyway.

After high school and then college, the two had remained close but they had taken their lives off on different paths. Angel was living it up in New York City while Riley had gone off to Seattle. And that's where he'd met her. Buffy Summers. The girl who made Angel question just how deep the ties to his friendship with Riley ran. He'd brought her home with him two months into their relationship and right away Angel knew he was in trouble. Every time he saw her it only got worse. Which made him wonder why in the hell he even agreed to this, a vacation with the two of them. Honestly.

Riley had suggested going down South but the idea of the beautiful blonde out in the sunshine in skimpy outfits was too much to bear, so instead they went North where it was freezing and required multiple layers of clothing. Where it was more than possible for them to all come down with something which was quite a turn off if you asked him. So it all seemed like a good plan, or well, as good as it could get.

Then all hell broke loose.

Riley had barely been able to get away, even though he had made the request for time off over three months in advance. There was something big brewing at his offices and he spent up to the last minute wondering if their plans were going to fall through but his higher ups had promised him it was all taken care of and he was free to leave.

It was their second night in when they'd changed their minds and needed him. Immediately.

Everyone was supposed to be passed out. Drunk. But Angel woke up to the mutterings of his friend on the phone in the not exactly late hours of the night but with the mountain air and all it might as well have been. Two boys from the Mid-West and a California girl didn't exactly take to this new atmosphere as well as one might have hoped.

Angel stood sleepily in the doorway, his mind still asleep, his eyes even closed for the most part as he waited for Riley to hang up. Which he did a few minutes later, a pissed off and tired look on his face.

"Ri," he whispered, "Everything alright?"

He sighed and shook his head, explaining the situation. The situation being he needed to leave, the next flight out of here was in the next thirty minutes.

"What about Buffy?"

Riley sighed again and ran a hand down his face. "Man, I don't know. She was so looking forward to this, you know. She went through more hell than I did to get time off. And even with being asleep for more than half of the time, she's been so excited, you know?"

Angel nodded and covered a yawn, something he was thankful for as his mind was wanting his mouth to say something it really shouldn't.

Riley paced the cabin a few times before muttering something Angel didn't catch and walked down the small hallway to his room, emerging with his bags several minutes later.

Seeing the lack of Buffy and any noise to suggest her getting her things ready, Angel raised an eyebrow.

"I just can't do it," Riley whispered. "I mean, you don't mind do you? If she stayed? You two can find something to do right?"

Angel felt himself becoming more awake by the second, especially a certain part of him. "I, uh, I guess. You think she'd be alright just hanging out here with me though?"

Riley finished putting on his shirt then zipped up his last bag and waved a hand in the air at him, "Totally. Though hell if she isn't just put her on a plane in the morning."

"Right," Angel mumbled, his mind elsewhere.

Riley finished getting dressed in silence then checked and rechecked to make sure he had all of things.

"You sure about this?" Angel finally asked, seeing his friend was just moments away from leaving him here alone with his breathtakingly gorgeous girlfriend.

Riley laughed softly, "Yeah, sure, it'll be fine. I'd hate to spoil the trip for everyone. But I honestly should get my ass going if I'm going to make it on time. Cannot believe they pulled this on me! Unbelievable!"

"You're not even waking her up to check or say goodbye or anything here?"

"Nah," Riley waved that off as well. Apparently he had much more trust in this friendship than Angel. And in his girlfriend as well. "I'll call you guys later, see what the deal is and whatever. If she's not happy about all of this it can wait until morning, God knows I don't want her bitching this time of night," he joked.

Angel grabbed the rest of Riley's things and they both left the house and loaded up one of the rentals as quiet as they could, said some quick goodbyes, wishes of a safe trip and nice vacation were exchanged, a promise to make it up were spoken of. But at least one of them knew that wasn't going to ever come to be.

Angel stood outside long after Riley's car was out of sight, hell he figured he'd be at the airport if not already in the air by the time he returned inside. He hadn't noticed the cold, the snow that had fallen, his body had remained heated by the thought of what was waiting inside. Actually being inside where the heat was cranked up, a fire was blazing, where she was taking up residence... it was almost too much to handle, Angel thought he was going to suffocate.

Angel quickly but quietly stripped himself of his boots and jacket, the only things he'd thrown on over his sleeping attire when helping pack Riley up then took a moment to let this whole thing sink in. Which, it still didn't manage to do. Still feeling as though he was on fire, Angel snuck down the hall to the bathroom and poured, and downed, himself a few glasses of water then splashed another one on his face before taking another moment to try and process what had happened, what he was trying to tell himself he wasn't going to let happen. That what he had planned in his mind... he couldn't do.

Angel didn't for a second believe himself as he repeated in his head that this wasn't going to happen. That he was going to just exit the bathroom, walk back to his room, and go to sleep and see what tomorrow brought. That he was going to leave her alone, now and forever at that. When he opened the door, it was just confirmation.

Riley had left the door to the room he and Buffy had been sharing open slightly, but enough that Angel could see in from where he stood, the tiny light from the bathroom lighting his view just enough to make her out as she slept away peacefully on the large bed that practically took up the whole bedroom. All forced rational thinking left right then and there.

Angel's hand shook ever so slightly as he reached up blindly to the wall, flicking the light to the bathroom off. A soft glow still filled the hallway from the fire in the living room area, but it was hardly enough to see anything with, but Angel managed to use it to get from his Point A to Point B. Taking a deep breath, Angel entered the room, closing the door behind him as softly as possible, and cutting off any and all light in the process. He gave himself time to adjust to the darkness as well as calm himself down enough to brave this ridiculous act.

The bed shifted and squeaked under his weight and Angel completely stilled when he heard her mumbling into the darkness.

"Riley?" he barely made out, followed by some random noises as her hand shot out to the nightstand, ending with the unmistakable noise of shattering glass. "Well, shit," she muttered. "What time is it?" Buffy mumbled, sounding like her face was buried in the pillow, which he guess probably was. "What are you doing up?"

He never answered, never made a sound. Instead, Angel climbed completely over to where Buffy laid and kissed the back of her head.

"Mmm," she moaned.

Angel smiled against her hair while tugging at his tee shirt and letting it fall to the floor, quickly followed by his pants, boxers and socks. Angel reached a hand up to Buffy's neck, brushing her hair over to the side before nipping and licking at her delectable skin, making her purr in delight. As his hands slid the covers down off her body and off the bed, his mouth explored any exposed flesh as he went as well. She might have been covered head to toe earlier in the day but right now, in bed, she was a little more loose. By the time the blankets hit the floor he had concluded that the only thing between him and his goddess was a flimsy tank top and some boy-cut panties.

Buffy moaned in pleasure as his hands returned to her, sliding from her ankles up her legs to her inner thighs then up and around to rest on her hips, which made her make a cry of frustration that he hadn't touched her where she most wanted him to. Angel made it up to her though moments later as he let his head bend down to her, biting her left ass cheek, hip, and inner thigh before letting his tongue dart out to her cotton covered damp sex and licking up and down her slit.

Buffy gasped and moaned, her body jerking in pleasure as he teased her. "Oh, God," she moaned, her hips moving in a slow circle against his mouth, "Mmm, God! You've never wanted to this before, mmm..." Whatever else she'd wanted to say died right about there.

Angel could have laughed. First of all there wasn't really anything else _he'd_ ever wanted to do, and secondly because apparently his former best friend was a complete and utter moron, far worst than he'd have ever imagined. Instead though, Angel's hands grabbed at her roughly, ripping her bottoms into shreds before letting his tongue and mouth return to it's torment. A completely animalistic sound came from deep within his petite blonde as his tongue dove into her center, her body arched against him and shook.

When he pulled away, she cried, then again when he returned after flipping himself to his back to lie underneath her. Buffy's hands grabbed at the headboard, holding her upper body in an arch while the lower half of him did it's best to suffocate him. Not that he seemed to mind.

Angel used one hand to continue pumping in and out of her while his mouth let it's attention fall upon her clit, while the other began began teasing and working her backside. She had gasped and stiffened at first, obviously Riley also had a problem with anal it would seem, she even tried to talk to him, of course, getting no response but before he knew it, she was creaming all over him as he bit her sensitive nub and two fingers frantically pumped her on each end.

"Holy shit," she breathed, her entire body trembling. She couldn't even hold herself up, her whole body just collapsed back down to the bed and shook with pleasure. She hardly even realized the feel of hands sliding under her tank to explore her back, massaging her spine and shoulders, a hungry mouth biting hard enough to draw blood didn't even stir her. There was a rain of kisses peppered down her neck, for the most part missed as she was still out seeing stars. An arm hooked around her, holding her up as the other slid around to her stomach and breasts, making her moan in pleasure she couldn't comprehend.

When she was finally able to hold herself up, Angel positioned her on all fours before him just as he wanted. He slipped her tank top off, letting it join the rest of their forgotten clothing somewhere down there, then let his hands slide over her back, pushing slightly downward to get the perfect dip he was looking for. He growled as his hands returned to her breasts, cupping them together high on her chest, just as the tip of his cock made it's way toward her entrance. Buffy gave a quick shiver as she felt the first brush of his manhood which was almost enough for him to lose it all right then and there. Angel took just a second to let out a shaky breath before he squeezed her breasts and pushed himself hard into her, making them both moan at an embarrassingly high volume.

Buffy was frantic underneath him, not in a need to get away from him way, but more in a she needed to express her pleasure but couldn't sort of way. Her mouth was open in a scream but no sound would come out but heavy breathing, her whole body shook, her tiny hands grabbing at whatever she could find, her sheets, the headboard, his arms, his hands covering her breasts... Honestly, it was quite amusing to him, he had hardly made his way inside of her and hadn't even gotten start on all he planned to do with her tonight. He loosened his grip on her breasts just a smidge, then began to gently slide the head of his cock in and out of her dripping core as she tried to gather herself up.

"You're not Riley," she finally breathed out the obvious.

Angel gave a dangerous chuckle, "No, no I am not."

Buffy moaned at the confirmation, her head tilting back, body pushing back against him, driving him deeper inside. "Is he planning to join us?"

Again, Angel laughed. "No."

"Well then," Buffy breathed, slide backwards until Angel was completely buried in her, "What are you waiting for?"


End file.
